The Holiday
by Nikkitoria
Summary: Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen go on holiday. Gwack and Towen pairing Second chapter is ready
1. The Airport

The Holiday

"Jack give them back" Gwen laughed running around the airport after him.

"Not until you give me mine back" he grinned jumping over other suitcases. He stopped dead when he heard their fllight being announched with Toshiko and Owen calling them.

"common Harkness it's our plane" Owen shouted

"comming" he called grabbing his bag and placing Gwen's M&Ms in the front pocket.  
Later Tosh and Owen were placing their bags above their heads and Gwen was placing her bags above her head. She sat down in a big two seater and closed her eyes, when a terrible Welsh accent said "Is this seat taken?"  
Gwen craked open her eyes to see Jack standing there grinning at her.

"No sit" She grinned back patting the seat next to her he sat down and asked

"Can i have my Haribos back now Pwease" he battered his eyelashes

"Trade" she laughed taking out his Haribos as he took out her M&Ms and they both swapped

"Ta" he sighed as he ate a red teddy bear

"oi, You at all of the blue ones" Gwen scowled him.  
Jack rolled his eyes, pulled out a little see- through bag filled with blue M&Ms and raised his eyebrows. He passed over the bag and got a chewing gum from his other pocket.  
Gwen was just about to talk when they heard

"One man went to mow,

Went to mow a meadow,

One man and his dog Spot,  
Went to mow a meadow

Two men went to mow,

Went to mow a meadow, Two men, one man and his dog Spot,

Went to mow a meadow" from Owen.

Jack and Gwen burst out laughing, but to Jack's disadvantage, he breathed in to much and started to choke on his chewing gum. Gwen just sat there laughing at him

"Gwen" he weazed

"Oh right sorry" she smacked him firmly between the shoulder blades and he spat the chewing gum in a straingers hair. Slouching down in their chairs, they looked wide eyed at where the gum had landed. Gwen took out a bottle of water and passed it to Jack.  
"Thanks" he smiled passing it back after he was done.

"so, what are we gonna do when we get to the Hotel" she asked, tucing her legs under her and faced him. He also turned to face her.

"Well i'm either going for a walk or i'll just stay in my room" he said taking some more of his haribos

"why are we going?" she asked as Jack threw a ring in the air and caught it in his mouth

"well i just thought we could have used a brake"

"Aww thank Jack" Gwen smiled and wrapped her arm around his shoulders "Well how about we play hangman?"


	2. The Plane and Hotel

**Sorry it's taken so long i've been ill all week **

**Okay here's the second chapter **

**big thanks to**

**GinnyMastraniCullen for my first reveiw =D**

**I don't own Torchwood. All belongs to RTD and BBC**

............The Holiday...................The Holiday.................

Half an hour later, Gwen had fallen asleep and Jack was watching Eggheads. He turned off the monitor, looked at Gwen and smiled. He wrapped an arm around her and settled down to sleep.

**With Tosh and Owen**

Owen looked at Toshiko, to see her working on her PDA.

"Tosh why don't you get some sleep, it's quite late?" He smirked when he saw her jump

"I thought you were asleep" she smiled back

"I thought you would have left that behind" He said taking the device from her grasp

"Owen! Owen give that back" she laughed. As she Looked at him she spotted Jack and Gwen "Owen look"

"What?" He also looked and pretended to be sick "Awww how gross"

"We should get some sleep" Tosh murmered taking the PDA from Owen. She placed it in her bag and leaned her head on the window, slowly drifting off to sleep. Owen watched as she fell into a deep slumber and smiled. He lowered the monitor infront of him and started to watch the news.

**Back with Gwen and Jack**

Gwen moved a little to feel a strong arm wrapping around her. She opened her eye to see Jack sound asleep

"Jack? Jack wake up" she leaned over him, there was still no responce "Jack!" she grinned as he mumbled and moved. Then she poked his nose "Are you in there?"

"Yes I am" He moaned as he yawned and opened his eyes "I was sleeping"

"Sorry, I was just woundering what time will we be at the Hotel?"

"About fifteen minutes" He whispered as he fell back asleep

"Oh no you don't" she gigged keeping him in a sitting position

"Gwen i'm trying to sleep" he laughed lying back down, only to be pulled back up again "Okay, I'll stay awake"

"Good" She climbed over Jack "I'm going to the toilet"

"Ok I'll just rest my eyes" he yawned drifting back to sleep.

Ten minutes Gwen walked back to her seat to see Jack flat out on his back sleeping again.

"JACK!" she snapped and smirked when she heard Owen and Tosh snorting at Jack as he fell off the chair.

"I wasn't asleep" He yelped and sat back down with Gwen sitting next to him "I was...umm...I closed my eyes because the light is to bright"

"Nice save" she laughed "Not long now we'll be there soon"

As soon as she said that the Pilot announched they were landing and the seat belt sign came on. After what seamed forever Jack, Gwen, Tosh and Owen were collected their bags and were walking outside.

"So Harkness where's our transportation?" Owen asked looking around.

"By there you dimwit" Gwen pointed to a man holding a sign with 'Harkness' on it.

"Oh, well how was I ment to see that?" He whined

"With your eyes, Owen" Tosh piped up

"Oh, she stumped you there" Jack chuckled placing everyone's bags in the car

"Yeah whatever" Owen Muttered

Everyone piled in to the car and it drove to their hotel. An hour later they pulled up infront of a Sandals resort.

"Jack, this place is really expensive" Gwen exlaimed "You shouldn't have done this"

"You're right because I didn't" They looked at him puzzled "We're over there"

Owen, Tosh and Gwen looked where he was pointing and saw four little tents. "You have to be joking" Owen yelped as he picked his bags out of the trunk

"Yep" He burst out laughing as Owen glared at him "And you should have seen the look on you're faces"

"Jack that was so mean" Gwen laughed picking up her things and walking with him to the main desk, leaving Tosh and Owen outside. Owen watched as Tosh struggled with her bags, so he walked over and picket two of hers up

"Thanks Owen" She smiled greatfully

"Your welcome" He grinned "So, do you think we can get Jack and Gwen together?"

"Well if you want to" She paused "If we do I buy you a drink and if we don't you buy me one"

"Deal" They both grinned and shook hands. As they were walking to the main desk, Owen slipped his hand in Toshiko's.

**Meanwhile with Jack and Gwen **

"Aww, Look Jack" Gwen Said, tugging on Jack's sleeve like an eager child as he was checking in.

"what!?" he spun around and yelped "It's an evil looking Chiwawa"

"Jack stop it" She laughed as he was pretending to be scared and hid behind her "I ment Tosh and Owen"

"Aww" Then he thought of something and grinned madly "Oi lovebirds move it, i've got your room keys"

"Oi Harkness you can talk, you and Freckiles there are always toghther since you and Tea- boy broke it off" He winced as he said that because the girls yet didn't know

"WHAT!?" Tosh and Gwen screamed, slapping their hands over their mouthes as every one in the lobbie looked at them.

Jack sighed "Yeah it's true, here are your keys, if you need me I'll be in my room" He picked up his bags and walked to the

elevator.

"Jack wait" Gwen sighed also picking up her bags and running to catch him up. He pressed the button to call the elevator and waited for Gwen. They both stepped into the lift and Gwen looked at Jack

"I'm fine" He chuckled when she jumped "What are you going to do when you get up tomorrow?"

"Umm, I might go to the pool" she smiled as the lift stopped "What about you?"

"Either pool or beach" He smiled, placing his bags by his room door and got out his key "By the way, your welcome to come here any time if you want"

"Pardon!?" Gwen spluttered, almost dropping her keys.

"For a chat" He grinned "I wouldn't try anything because of Rhys, Gwen"

_"But i'm not with him any more" _She thought"Yeah, thanks Jack"

"Good night Gwen" He kissed her cheek, opened his door and bent down to pick up his bags.

_"Really nice bum, Gwen shut up" _she argued with with her self "Night Jack" She opened her door, threw her bags on the little sofa and placed everything in her draws. she put a nighty on, climbed into the big bed and fell into a light sleep.

**Jack's Room**

Jack opened his door, placed his bags on the floor by the end of the bed and he looked around the room. He opened his bag, got out his pajama bottoms and changed

"Cosy" He sang, he jumped on the bed, crossed his feet at the ankles and placed his arms behind his head as he waited for Tosh and Owen to go to bed.

**With Tosh and Owen**

"Which one is your room?" Tosh asked as she and Owen walked side by side

"This one" Owen pointed to one of the doors

"That must be mine" Tosh whispered "umm What You doing to do tomorrow?"

"I don't know yet" He placing Tosh's bags by her door

"A long sleep in?" She shyly smiled

"Toshiko Sato" He paused and Tosh thought he was going to shout at her "How do you know me so well?"

"Well i've known you for a while" She smirked

"Yeah" He shifted nervously

**Tosh's Room**

"Well i'm going to bed night Owen" she leaned up, kissed his cheek and walked into her room. She closed the door after her and leaned against it. She got into her pj's and fell asleep.

**Owen's room**

"Night" He grinned at the now closed door, felt his cheek and walked into his room. He got undressed, flopped under the blanket on the bed and fell asleep straight away.

* * *

**Okay that's the second chapter**

**Read and reveiw thanks**


	3. AN

**Hi just saying im going to be deleting my Torchwood story because as a reveiwer has said i haven't updated for a while but ive been busy with things going on but i will be trying to write more for Torchwood, Csi New York, Csi Miami and Ashes To Ashes**

**Thanks N :)**


End file.
